The invention relates to an aircraft region which is adjacent to an aircraft door of an aircraft. The invention relates further to an aircraft which has such an aircraft region.
Adjacent to the aircraft door of an aircraft there is conventionally a first aisle (also referred to simply as “aisle” in the application) which runs parallel to the transverse axis of the aircraft (also referred to as the y-direction) and leads into the aircraft interior. From there, the passenger can turn into a second aisle which runs perpendicularly thereto and which, oriented parallel to the longitudinal axis of the aircraft (also referred to as the x-direction), leads into a rear region and a forward region of the aircraft. The first aisle is in most cases bounded at the sides by so-called monuments. Monuments are functional units such as, for example, galley units, lavatory units or stowage units, the outside walls of which can extend from the floor of the aircraft to the roof of the aircraft. Often, both the right-hand boundary and the left-hand boundary of the first aisle are formed by side walls of corresponding monuments.
Because of safety regulations, in an emergency, while passengers are leaving the aircraft, cabin crew must stand ready at the aircraft doors in order to supervise the evacuation of the aircraft and assist the passengers if they have difficulties in leaving the aircraft. The cabin crew usually stand directly at the aircraft door immediately in front of the side wall of the monument (this region is also referred to as the “assist space”). However, in emergencies (e.g., in an emergency landing), it can happen that the panicking passengers push the cabin crew out of the door region (i.e., out of the assist space) and out of the aircraft.